The new girl
by Lily800
Summary: There is a new girl in school, Lily. And she has a crush on Astro. Does he have a crush on her, too? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**(Astro is 14 here, and Lily is also 14.)**

There was a new girl at school.

Lily.

She had blue hair and blue eyes, and wore jeans and a cute top.

**Note: She was not a girly girl. She was a rather total tomboy.**

The main thing is, she had a crush on Astro.

But she never showed it. _EVER._

Um...maybe once or twice, by blushing.

_ONLY BLUSHING!_

So, one day,

Lily entered her class and flipped open her desk.

What's that?

She took out a rose, with a card attached to it.

_Goodmorning._

_-Astro._

She blushed and quickly put it in her bag.

_Whoa...Astro...does he...like...me?_

This thought troubled her until Astro came to her and asked, "You got what I gave you?"

"Um..ya..."

"Well, did you like it?"

"Hm-hmm."

"I'm glad." He said, smiled, and walked away.

_Aw...he's so sweet..._

Then, their class teacher came in and announced, "We are having autitions for a singing post in the band _Love Handle. _If anyone wishes to take part, assemble in the hall after recess."

Lily tried for the singing post, and was happy to be with Astro, who tried as the guitarist.

They both were chosen, along with two more boys, as the drummer and the pionoist.

Lily didn't care. She was just happy, and worked day and night for the contest coming up among the city bands the following week.

That night, when she was rehearsing-

(the song used here is paradise by lena katina, plz listen to her for better understandings.)

_**Something that I like**_

_**Is it something that I-**_

She noticed Astro and blushed slightly.

"H-hi Astro...y-you didn't leave?"

"Can't. Not without you."

She blushed a bit more and said, "R-really? You waited for _me_?"

He nodded, smiling.

"Um...thanks, though..."

"Mention not."

Actually, he just wanted to see her.

How beautifully, so gracefully she did her steps!

"Wow..." Whispered Astro.

Later that night-

Lily ran towards the bus stop with all the energy left in her.

But she was too late.

The bus already left.

"Dammit." She mumbled, until suddenely she felt something on top of her. Something that prevented her from getting wet in the rain.

"Astro!" She said, kind of shocked, thus getting back.

"Can't let you get wet." He said, putting the umbrella on top of her.

"N-no need...I'll be fine..." She said, blushing slightly again.

"It's ok, I'll drop you home."

"No, really-"

"C'mon, Lil." He said, wrapping his arm around her.

She blushed, but liked it.

So, he dropped her home.

"Thanks, Astro." Lily said.

"Mention not." Astro said, and went home, flying with the help of his rocket shoes.

_Oh, Astro...I love you..._


	2. More romance and blushsing

Lily started acting weired one night.

She seemed very frustrated...and angry...even with Astro!

He tried to ask her-

"Lil, are you feeling fine?"

"Who...who cares?" She said in a sleepy voice.

((She was drunk..))

"...for such a slug, bitch, whore-"

Astro put his finger on her mouth and said, "For such a beauty, a sweetheart, I do."

"Re...really?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Aw...gee...thanks.." She said sleepily, and hugged him.

He hugged back.

She dozed off in the very same position.

Astro took her his home.

Lily's POV

I opened my eyes. I didn't know what was going on, but I was on top of something soft, and I liked that.

I looked around. It was a strange place.

I had never been there before.

Then, I noticed someone familiar.

Normal

"As...tro?" She asked, getting up from bed.

"Morning." He simply said.

"How did I...get here?"

"Um...well...you passed out..."

"Oh...but I don't remember anything. I just felt something...nice...warm...safe...what was that?"

Astro blushed slightly and said, "Um..I just...you just..."

"What?" Lily asked, getting back.

"N-nothing. That must be the blanket..."

((Actually, it was Astro. he had carried her till his house, bride-style.))

"No, I know what a blanket feels like. It wasn;t that. It was something else. What?"

"You just...kinda..er...sorta...uh...doze off...in my...lap...so I brought you home the same way.." He said, blushing.

She simply looked down, blushing, too.

"Um...I think I should go now..." She said, her blush fading away.

"Wait, you can't go just like that! You're hurt!"

_He cares for me, he cares for me, he cares for mee!_

"I'll be fine, Astro. It's just a small bruise."

"Should I..like...put a bandaid on it?"

"No, it's ok."

_HE REALLY CARES FOR ME!_

"Bye, then."

"Bye."

The next day, when Astro opened his desk, he found a wrapped gift and a card attached to it, It read-

_Thanks alot for helping me yesterday, Astro._

_I don't know what would've happened to me if you weren't there._

_I owe you a million._

_-Lily_

He blushed slightly, and opened the gift.

It was a photo frame, with mechanical tools attached at the corners made with plastic.

He went to Lily and complemented, "It's wonderful!"

She bushed slightly and said, "I'm glad you liked it."

"Well, all it needs is a photo." He said, and took out a camera to take a photo of Lily and himself.

"Wait, not with _me_! It can be you and ...or ...or your friends, certainly not _me_!"

"Well, I think you and me would be better."

She blushed and said, "Fine..."

So, they both took a photo, which lasted for generations.

_But people still don't know if Astro had a crush on Lily._

_Well, I accept suggetions/theories!_


End file.
